doug_and_friends_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Apollo Flint
Apollo Flint, dreaded captain to the fearsome crew of the Black Ouroborus is also a member of the Crusaders of the Truth. The cunning captain is a master of the sword and a fearsome foe to face in combat. His thirst for blood and wealth will perhaps never be completely quenched. Description Appearance Apollo is a Green Dragonborn with sharp teeth, piercing yellow eyes and covered in war paint and tattoos. With a wingspan of 5 meters, his dragon wings make him a distinguishable sight indeed. He is draped in his iconic red coat with secured steel shoulder guards. Underneath his coat, he spots a set of platted leather armor. A quiver rests on his back along with the sheaths for his array of weaponry. His sash a green color resembling the monster printed across his flag rests underneath his large buckled belt. He sports blue and purple striped pants with long socks that protect him from the elements. His worn boots are made of leather with a heel and a large buckle in the front. Personality Apollo is a intimidating and persuasive individual with a temper just as vicious. At times of danger and he is shown to be cold and collected, however when his treasure or life is on the line he is rash and hot headed in his reactions and attitude. He does his best to show his team and enemies that he himself is a force of nature. His quick wit allows him to make lasting impressions easily on all who come to know the pirate. His trust lies within a very limited number of people. While his accords with people have always been met one way or another his true intentions are never fully disclosed with the Crusaders and is thinking of his himself first and foremost, he almost always finds a way to get his way. His true passions lie with collecting and protecting dangerous magical artifacts that may endanger the rest of the world. One thing is for certain, Captain Flint is one dangerous man. Biography Background Apollo Flint began sailing the seas at a young age, he never knew his mother or father only hearing tales of their dedication to the navy forces. He knew from the moment of hearing of those tales that’s what he wanted to become, a captain that could command an army of faithful troops to rid the seas of evil. Before he was old enough to become enlisted he did anything possible to be at sea, working jobs for shipping companies with little pay or reward, for him the reward was the salty wind filling lungs while he swung from the masts in the dark of night, the thrill he got from it was like nothing he felt before. At the age of 21 he enrolled into the Este Royal Navy. Though the soldiers around him we mostly human and seeing a Dragonborn enroll was an uncommon sight, his exceptional performance made him seem like a fellow soldier in no time, A skilled archer and swordsman was made of him quick hand to hand combat was no stranger to him either. During his service he met a Kenku named Volo who later in his life became the first mate to the feared Captain. However after many faithful years of service Flint was discharged after he left his troop behind to chase after a deadly pirate, his troop was later found dead. Filled with rage and hatred towards those pirates that cost him his position, he enlisted the help of his comrade Volo to track down the pirates and kill them all. Along with them they gathered low lives from the darkest parts of the capital city of Firnridge (where his naval office was stationed and his home town) to go after these pirates. They tracked to gang down to an island outpost surrounded by gagged rocks in the water. The entrance to the base was in a cave, however shockingly to them the vast majority of the gang was absent with the exception of a few guards left to watch over the outpost. Silently, the group of low lives lead by the Dragonborn and the Kenku both filled with vengeance took out all of the pirates who guarded the base. While they waited for the pirates to return they all explored the base, they found glorious amounts of treasures, a thought then crossed Flint’s mind, he had never though in a career in piracy before, a life at sea surrounded by incredible treasures, commanding the strongest crew of loyal cretins in the ocean, unmatched by all who oppose him, the idea was music that couldn’t escape his head from that moment on. They heard noise coming from the shore, thinking for sure it was pirates he commanded his band of deviants to hide. It was not the pirate band however, they had all been destroyed along with their ship, it was the royal navy however who entered the outpost. His was his chance then and there; he declared attack on the well armed naval officers. They fought tooth and nail to the last man though it seemed the army of soldiers had the upper hand, the unbound spirit of vengeance decimated the soldiers, he knew every trick they had up their sleeve. Heavy casualties were felt on both sides, but Flint, Volo and around six of Flint’s men were all that remained after the bloody massacre. He ordered his new pirate crew to load the mountains of treasure aboard the naval vessel, now his own, Volo now First mate proposed a new name for the ship, thus the Black Ouroboros was christened. Since that day the ship and crew of the Black Ouroboros have been the most feared ship to sail the seas, with the whisper of the Captain of Vengeance’s name turning bustling establishment’s silent. Captain Flint’s ruthless crew dominate any scenario of combat they see themselves in. They hide away in the very outpost they took from the pirates, hidden from the rest of the world. Though stories of the Captain of Vengeance are told throughout the land it has been many years since his last sighting. Some say he is in search of a treasure that does not exist, some skeptics say he was a myth to begin with. Those who survive his attacks, claim that his thirst for blood and revenge might never be quenched. Alternate Reality Died as a legend, a “demigod” of fear on the sea, his family own almost every pirate ship on the sea. They are a power to be reckoned with, who own the Salem company. Edward, Nathaniel and Mary Anne are the ones who own the seas. A lost child from estranged family also could claim her prize, Isabelle. While they are all not dragonborn, they all have a slight green tinge to their skin, and can cast Poison Spray. They also have the same drive and cold spirit that Salem and Apollo had. EDWARD FLINT(Tiefling)- Flamboyant and fun, but has a cold heart. He enjoys playing with emotions, he does most of the talking for the three siblings. Wears a promiscuous green suit. NATHANIEL FLINT(Tiefling)- The smartest of the three siblings, but the most difficult to talk to. Knows the entire sea like the back of his hand, a master tactician and magician. He enjoys using Control Water to part waters enough to sink ships. MARY ANNE FLINT(Tiefling)- Known as the Captain and the Black Bitch of the Ouroboros, she would likely make Apollo proud from how commanding she is. She wears a dress that incorporates both Salem’s style and Apollo’s pirate garbs. She wields dual flintlock pistols and a scimiatr passed down through the generations. ISABELLE SNAKE-TOUNGUE(half-elf)- A maid with a passion for the sea, she has drive and has (multiple times) snuck on boats to try to go where her heart commands. If she ever found out she has birthright to the Black Ouroboros, her drive would push her to claim a piece of the price. Born in Ennius, she now has moved to the coasts of Harnaxia hoping to catch a ride with anyone to the sea. Relationships Jane Salem They met while Apollo was still in the Navy during one of his stops at a port town and while she was on a trip from Ahrum. She told him how he always wanted to sail the sea and they both bonded over their love for adventure and tall tales. When it came time to leave, he promised her he would come back one day to whisk her away to a life of adventure. After Apollo survived the massacre of Frog Mouth Bay he searched all of Ahrum to find her and when he did, he told her of the magnificent treasure he had found. At the moment they were both overtaken by greed and vowed themselves to each other and a life of piracy. She took on the persona of Janette O'Reilly and joined her newlywed on a spree of plundering. However, it was soon she realized that dealing with these matters up close was not the life she would want for herself. She rather deals with matters over a table than over a blade. Publicly she keeps herself clear of Apollo's evil deeds and separates herself as much as she can. She is someone that Apollo will confide everything in and the same goes for her. Only recently has it been leaked to the crusaders only that they are involved together. Rodney Rune Although they are egg brothers, Rodney Rune seems to keep finding himself ruining the good Captain's fun. Though he appreciates Rodney's interpretation of Irish Pirate Metal, it seems at most of the time that he constantly annoyed having to listen to what the superstar has to say. The attention that he brings to the group, he does not seem to be fond of. Daniel Taure As he despises everything that Daniel stands for with every fiber of his being, Apollo finds curious respect for the paladin, with Apollo having saved Daniel's island, he seems to share that same strange respect. Apollo plans on using Daniel for as long as he can until their inevitable clash of ideals come into clear view. Jook Nukem While showing great admiration towards Jook for her antics and a shared love of thievery, Apollo is very wary in trusting Jook alone with his trinkets. He is very glad to be working alongside someone in the same line of work. Motor Knight A fellow master of the sword, Captain Flint admires Motor Knights dedication to the art of dueling. Finally, a worthy soul to kill alongside. He finds his shinigami technique very useful to his cause. Doug Douglas Dougingston A bounty hunter that hasn't taken the chance at the most wanted pirate alive? Never thought you'd be hearing that. Doug's greed is something that relates to the two. If they're plan going forward to deliver Apollo in and split his bounty were to pan out, his respect for the bounty hunter would be genuine by all means. Gowther A strong Warrior is the first thing that comes to the captains mind about the undead Tiefling, Flint has vowed to assist Gowther in his quest to find a most gruesome demise. Captain Flint trusts Gowther as much as he does the members of his crew. He admires his commitment to murder and pillaging. He would gladly fight alongside him any day. Doofus Loofus The Captain has had absolutely no contact with the Dwarf, he has nothing to go off of, he thinks his beard is cool I think. Devola Another no good doer joining this fight that they rage towards evil and injustice, somehow Apollo begins to question whether our party dips into hero or villain. Apollo finds the doctor makes good use of what she has to work with, he would rely on her to remove a bullet if he had to. Folkvarðr First mate Volo Flints dearest friend and first mate of the Black Ouroborus, he is closest thing Flint has to a family member. One of the very few people to know the goings on inside the head of the tricky Captain, and access to the many magical bobbles that Flint has acquired throughout the years. Jalrus Jalrus is a Quaggoth Ranger and is also Captain Flints contact to his connections in the Underdark. He has deep connections all over the world and is able to provide information for cash, as well as the travel schedules for convoy ships. Captain Jameson Daggerfall One of Apollo Flints first friends during the creation of pirate island, Flint had recently entrusted a plan to Daggerfall and a third party would take effect in the future. A pirate that matches the wit of Apollo is a dangerous pirate indeed. Captain Notlus While missing at the Pirate Meeting, Flint has great respect for the Merrow Captain and his flair for surprise attacks on navy vessels from below the tide lines. Captain Repost Witnessing first glace the loss of the dreaded captains hand, Flint looks forward to any fight that the Yuan Ti Captain is apart of, even if he has to watch from the side ines. Captain Bullimong Captain Flint was so impressed by the effectiveness of of the Blue Slaad's attack dogs, he may have taken a page from his book. However being able to train underd ark monsters, was one of Flints proudest accomplishments. Captain LaRita Flint stands in awe at the scale of the Efreeti Captain's armada of soldiers, he always looks forward to hearing her stories of her wars wagged between rendezvous. Captain Red Beard The grandfather of piracy, the dwarven Captain has plagued the sea for decades, he is now retired to pirate island where he plans for the next meeting no matter how far in advance, Flint had always admired the Captain later in life as he believes he is the pirate that he evades him and lead to his dismissal for the navy. Captain Bones Billy Bones is one of the few people who knew Apollo back in his Navy day who are still alive. After seeing how well of the scaly Captain seemed, Bones left the Navy aswell to a life of plundering. Sarena Kidd Rescued from Father Gregory and his group of orphans, Kidd is Apollo's new ward and tells him of the many talents she is able to provide him with that she has picked up from her time at the orphanage. Crew of the Black Ouroborus Quarter Masters * Alastair Volo * Rasputin the Rakshasa Warrior * Arabeth the Tiefling Fighter Other crew * Juggernoid the Tortle Ranger Role: Navigator * Farmount the armored Knight Role: Master Gunner * Lyron the Gargoyle Sorcerer Role: Sailing Master * Varek the Cyclops Barbarian Role: Carpenter * Rakavoid the Doppelganger Mastermind Role: Spy * Mako the Human Cannibal Role: Cook * May the Dark Elf Thief Role: Spy/ Thief * Anglis the Hookhorror Role: Guard/ Pet * Ibian the Thri Kreen Archer Role: Marksmen * Tammel the Monkey Goblin Bard Role: Musician * LockJaw the Kuo-Tao Healer Role: Surgeon * Runespore the Myconid Assassin Role: Assassin * Gorem the Galeb Duhr Fighter Role: Keg monkey Character Information Weaponry * Rapier * Scimitar Flame Tung * Bladed Electric Whip * Crossbow * Flint Lock Pistol * Claws * Arrow Catching Shield * Staff of Python * Rathian Shield * Princess Rapier * Zinberos Sword Current Items * Explorers pack * pirate garb * navigators tools * flask of poison * Fine Gac Clothing * 4 Greater healing potions * Belt of Storm Giant Strength * Laviathan Gauntlet * Cloak of Protection * Bag of Holding Treasures * Ring of Eternal Inferno * Ring of Blustering Storms * Golden Harp * Watch of Reversal * The Oracle Map * The Lost Lovers Journals Abilities * Poison Dragon Breath * Flight * poison resistance * dueling ace * fencing adept * rigging monkey * slippery as an eel * Pirate reputation * sturdy sea legs * follow foe * eagle eyes * cruel taunt * imposing figure * words of terror * fearful inspiration * horrifying figure Trivia * He has a gun named after him * Flint's design is based on Kory's Skyrim character in which he wears a similar armor * Flint's name is no doubt a reference to the pirate captain in 'Treasure Island' of the same name